


Pet

by OfficialStarsandGutters



Series: Strex Approved [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, mentions of breath play, teeny tiny bit of blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialStarsandGutters/pseuds/OfficialStarsandGutters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you like him, little Spätzchen?”<br/>“He's gorgeous.” Kevin glances down at Carlos again before his eyes move back to Korbin's. “Not as gorgeous as you, my love, but still quite the beauty.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Charlie, my beautiful and devious Korbin who had a little run in with Cecil and mentioned giving Carlos to his Spätzchen as a pet. So I wrote Kevin's reaction to his new pet.

“Ah, meine Liebchen, I have a little surprise for you.”

“For me? Oh, sweetheart, you didn't have to.”

Kevin has only just stepped out from the radio station to find Korbin waiting for him. He smiles and steps forward into his embrace, pressing up into the sweet kisses that follow and parting his lips obediently. Korbin cups his jaw and strokes his thumb along the line of one of his scars before he pulls away.

“Would you like to see what it is?”

“Oh, very much so.”

Korbin takes Kevin's hand, presses a kiss to the knuckles and leads him to the car. He opens the passenger door for him and Kevin giggles as he slips in. He watches Korbin as they drive, his usual wide smile painted across his face.

“How was your day, my darling?”

“Pleasant enough. Night Vale has so much potential. I think with Strex's guidance it can really become something special.”

“But not as special as our lovely town.”

Korbin smiles, reaching across to squeeze Kevin's hand briefly.

“No, Spätzchen. Not as special as here. How could anywhere have anything on Desert Bluffs while you reside here, hm?”

Kevin bites his lip and ducks his head, averting his eyes out the window as he sighs dreamily. Korbin watches him from the corner of his eye, always pleased to draw such a reaction.

“But it was nice. So nice, in fact, I thought I'd bring you back a little present. A sample, if you will.”

“Oh, Korbin. You are so adorable to think of me.”

“I am never not thinking of you, meine Lieber.”

“You're making me blush.”

“Ah, but you are so cute when you blush.”

Kevin looks coyly from beneath his eyelashes, and Korbin grins. This innocence is but one shade of his little Spätzchen. There is darkness within him, a seductive wickedness that sends shivers to Korbin's very core. How blessed he is, to have found this darling man who is so many people in one, each more delightful than the last. Each more exciting.

When they reach his home, Korbin guides Kevin inside and makes him stop by the door of the kitchen. He covers his eyes with his hands, pressing up against Kevin's back and lightly ghosting his lips along the shell of his ear.

“No peeking now.”

“I'm not,” Kevin says, leaning back into Korbin's warmth.

“Sehr gut.”

As they step into the room, Kevin can hear movement, and he makes a soft, stifled sound of excitement. Korbin chuckles against his ear, breathy and warm.

“Say hello to your new pet, meine Spatz.”

Korbin slowly removes his hands and Kevin feels his chest swell with joy, his heart stirring and managing a half-hearted beat.

“Ohhh, Korbin!” He clutches his hands over his mouth, emitting a high sound of pleasure as he looks between his darling scientist and the man before him, gagged and tied to one of the kitchen chairs. He is Korbin, but he is not. He is like an inverted image. His hair and his skin are dark in contrast to Korbin's pale pureness. He wears his hair differently too, not slicked back neatly like Korbin's, but in an unruly mop. There is a dusting of grey along the temples. His eyes are a chocolate brown rather than the blue-green that Kevin so adores, but the features are striking in their resemblance.

He has been beaten. There is blood on his face. That sweet, beautiful face. Kevin longs to lick it off, can feel himself salivating at the thought. He steps forward, trailing his fingers lightly through the man's hair. He tries to flinch away, but cannot move in his bonds.

“His name is Carlos,” says Korbin, moving to stand by Kevin's side. He reaches out and touches the corner of Carlos' mouth. His finger comes away with blood on the tip. Kevin's eyes follow it. “He is to your double as I am to you. You recall, that sweet man you encountered during the sandstorm?

“Uh-huh.”

Kevin is barely listening, focused on the red contrasting against Korbin's pale skin. Korbin laughs, all too aware. He takes Kevin's jaw in his free hand and uses his finger to smear Carlos' blood along Kevin's lower lip. Kevin's tongue flicks out, lapping the remaining drops from his fingertip. Smiling, Korbin closes the distance between them and kisses Kevin sweetly, sharing the copper tang between them. Kevin moans into his mouth.

“Do you like him, little Spätzchen?”

“He's gorgeous.” Kevin glances down at Carlos again before his eyes move back to Korbin's. “Not as gorgeous as you, my love, but still quite the beauty.”

“Isn't he? The radio presenter is quite a picture, too. Cecil.”

“Cecil.”

“That's his name.”

“Cecil.”

“Yes. Perhaps you will get to meet him again. Soon.”

“I would like that.”

“I thought you would.”

Korbin smiles and kisses Kevin again, softly, the faded taste of blood still lingering on his tongue. Carlos is shifting beneath them, tugging desperately at the ropes binding him, but with no luck. He doesn't like the way they're talking about Cecil. Cecil who is probably out of his mind with worry right now. Cecil, who is quite likely to do something risky and stupid if he thinks Carlos is at risk. No. He needs to get free. He needs to get back and warn Cecil.

“Actually, I have a meeting with him now. I hope you won't mind missing out on this one,” Korbin says, stroking Kevin's cheek tenderly. Kevin turns his head, brushing a sweet kiss along his fingertips. “I thought you could use the time to get acquainted with your new pet.”

“I think that would be delightful, my sweet. Look at him. He's getting awfully unsettled. Poor baby. Are we not giving you enough attention?”

Kevin crouches down, taking Carlos' head firmly in his hands and dragging his tongue up along his cheek, licking a line through the traces of blood. Korbin watches the display with dark, hungry eyes. He is glad Kevin appreciates his gift. He thought he would. If only he had time to stay and play with them. What fun they could have. But no, for now he has a job to do. Strex's orders. He can't risk upsetting them.

Kevin is now licking at the corner of Carlos' mouth. He emits a muffled sound of protest around his gag and Kevin giggles, high and eerie, fingers tangling in Carlos' hair to force his head back.

“I think he's enjoying himself already.”

“Ja, it certainly looks like it. How sweet. But I've got to go now, Süßer. I should be back before dark.”

“Oh, okay.” Kevin abandons Carlos for the time being to embrace Korbin again, kissing him hard, licking hungrily into his mouth. Korbin laughs when he pulls away.

“Enough of that for now, or I'll not be able to leave you.”

“What a shame that would be,” Kevin murmurs, stroking his hands down along the front of Korbin's lab coat.

“Ah, but I have work to do. You know that.”

“I do.” Kevin sighs. “I'll miss you terribly.”

“And I, you. Ich liebe dich, meine Spatz.”

“I love you, my darling.”

“I'll see you again soon.”

With one final kiss, Korbin takes his leave. Kevin looks at the door for a moment after he is gone, expression stuck in a wide smile, but eyes blank. Slowly, he turns his head towards Carlos, and his smile widens even further. Carlos looks up at him warily from beneath his glasses. He is not safe with this man, with this creature, that much he knows for sure.

“We're going to have some fun, you and I, my pet,” Kevin tells him, voice soft and upbeat. He strokes Carlos' cheek. Carlos turns his face away from the contact. “Aw, so shy. We'll fix that soon enough. You just need a while to come around, don't you baby? Oh, yes. Let's finish getting you cleaned up first, yeah? Then we can get into the real fun.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie wanted more Kevin/Carlos and Charlie gets whatever she wants.

 

Kevin smiles when he opens the door to his apartment. There is a trail of white, blood stained rose petals leading the way to the bedroom, and soft music playing in the background. Something with a lot of piano. Oh, Korbin, how _romantic._ Kevin hums quietly along to the tune, lifting his satchel over his head and hanging it on the coat rack. He toes his shoes off beside the door and follows the rose petal trail, grinning to himself all the way.

He is taken completely by surprise when he pushes the door to the bedroom open and finds none other than delicate, dark skinned Carlos spread eagle on his bed, clad only in an open lab coat and tied to the bed posts. This... This is not what Kevin was expecting. His eyes do a quick flick around the room, but there's no sign of Korbin anywhere. Slowly, Kevin steps in through the door.

He's gone a few steps when arms wrap around him from behind. He tenses immediately, and there is a moment when instinct screams _tearripkill_. However, the spicy scent of Korbin's cologne reaches him before he has time to act, and he melts back into his embrace.

“Welcome home, meine Spatz. Did I startle you?”

Korbin's breath is hot against his ear. Kevin's eyelashes flutter and a shiver runs through him as he assaulted both by the feel and the sound of Korbin's voice, so suddenly near and low. He tilts his head back to look up at him.

“You shouldn't sneak up on me like that, my sweet. I don't always react well to being startled.”

“Verzeihung. It was not my intention. I merely wanted to surprise you,” Korbin says, his voice still low. Kevin, as always, cannot hold anything against him.

“I forgive you, and I certainly am surprised. I thought you had to take our little pet here home?”

“Ja, I did, but our poor, darling Cecil has been misbehaving something awful lately.”

“Ohhh.”

“And we can't have that, can we?”

“Not at all.”

“He has to be taught a lesson.”

“Unacceptable behaviour does warrant punishment. Sweet Cecil must learn.”

“So glad you agree.”

“And I would never turn down the opportunity to get reacquainted with our favourite visitor.”

“I didn't think you would.” Korbin smiles, taking a moment to stroke a stray strand of hair back from Kevin's forehead and to kiss him sweetly. “Would you like to go say hello to our guest? He's been anticipating you.”

Kevin mirrors Korbin's smiles, scar tissue crinkling at the corners of his mouth. His eyes are wide and inky black beneath his glasses.

“I would love to,” he says, and turns to face the bed.

Carlos has given up struggling. He knew, when he woke up on the bed, groggy from whatever drugs he had been pumped full of and far too aware of his nakedness, that struggle was useless. Still, sometimes instinct is a greater motivator than logic, and now he is tired and aching, with rope burns on his wrists and ankles. He can't help but think of Cecil as Kevin approaches him, looking so alike and yet so very, very different.

“Have you been missing me, sweetie?” Kevin coos, trailing his fingers up over Carlos' knee and along the soft flesh of his thighs, nails just barely scraping.

No. He really hasn't.

Kevin is delighted to have his little plaything back again. Oh, they had so much fun the last time. He can see the marks now. Pale, shiny scar tissue along dark skin. Beautiful. He's sure his counterpart just adores them as much as Kevin does. Sure Cecil appreciates his art. Why wouldn't he? Special little messages just for him pressed into their shared canvas. He will most definitely be delighted when Kevin adds some new additions. He'll probably thank him when they finally get the chance to meet face to face again. Embrace him like the first time. It will be just lovely, when they get the chance. Korbin keeps putting off arranging a meeting. Keeps telling Kevin things are too hectic now and once they quiet down he will take him to meet Cecil.

Truth be told, Korbin knows that Cecil is unruly and unpredictable, that he is difficult to control and cannot be trusted with his darling. He will not put Kevin at risk. Manipulation has only worked so far and he would not put it past Mr Palmer to try and act out by attacking his little Spätzchen. No, Kevin will not have his playtime until it is safe. Until Cecil is broken and obedient enough to be trusted with him.

He watches as Kevin leans over Carlos' bound frame. Watches his hands sliding over his chest and up to curl around his throat, thumbs pressing down into his trachea just enough to make breathing difficult, just enough to make it a struggle. He watches without envy. Kevin is his and his completely, and there is no doubt of that fact. They may bring playthings to the bedroom, but they belong to each other and Korbin is comfortable with that knowledge, does not fear that Kevin's true affections will stray from him. It's just a little added excitement. Nothing wrong with that.

They do make quite a picture together, his lovely radio presenter and that dashing scientist who is so similar to him. Korbin does love a show. Especially when Kevin is such a glorious performer. He's straddling Carlos' hips now, pushing the lab coat further apart and practically mewling at the sight. Korbin slowly walks forward, not wanting to interrupt, until he's standing by the side of the bed and can see the curve of Kevin's spine as he leans down to mouth at Carlos' throat, can see his teeth working the skin between them.

“I think meine Liebling is quite taken with you, Carlos. How lucky you are.”

He reaches out, stroking his hand along Kevin's back. Kevin sits up, looking towards Korbin and licking his lips.

“Are you feeling neglected, mon chéri?”

“Not at all. I am perfectly content to watch.”

“Oh, but I do love it when you join us.”

“Perhaps in a bit. I will let you get him warmed up for us first, ja?”

Kevin tilts his head and nuzzles against Korbin's hand, licking along the palm. As fun as their pet is, his first priority is to please Korbin. Always. Korbin smiles and traces the line of one of his scars with his thumb, continuing along to stroke his lower lip. Kevin sucks his thumb into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it, holding Korbin's gaze all the while.

“I think our sweet guest is the one feeling neglected now, little Spätzchen.”

“Oh, of course. What a terrible host I am! Forgive me, my precious. I'll just have to make it up to you.”

Carlos shuts his eyes and tries to pretend that he is anywhere but here.


End file.
